


may the flowers remind us why the rain was so necessary

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Our Numbered Days [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kinda Confusing, M/M, mentions of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: It has been exactly 43 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 56 seconds since Justin last saw Alex.





	may the flowers remind us why the rain was so necessary

**Author's Note:**

> To Kiki, who suggested that I continue this oneshot. So here's a part two.

__It has been exactly 43 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes and 56 seconds since Justin last saw Alex. Since he apologized to him. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about their encounter at the grocery store. About how beautiful Alex had looked. It's like he had suddenly become even more handsome since they broke up. But there was something in his eyes that wasn't the same. They had seemed... _dull, empty_. Like being away from Justin hurt him. As if he missed Justin. Did he miss him? Because Justin certainly did miss him.

It has been exactly 43 days, 4 hours, 17 minutes and 14 seconds since Justin last saw Alex. And he can't stop thinking about him. About how good he had smelled. Justin had always liked it when Alex used his coconut shampoo, it reminded him of that time they had gone to Hawaii together. Justin wondered if Alex had a new boyfriend. If so, did he like Alex's shampoo as much as he did, or did he want him to use a different one? One that was more “manly”?

It has been exactly 43 days, 4 hours, 38 minutes and 49 seconds since Justin last saw Alex. He was laying on his bed right now and couldn't stop thinking about how good Alex's lips would feel on his own. If only he hadn't fucked up 90 days 7 hours, 22 minutes and 28 seconds ago. Maybe Alex and him would still be together, then.

  
It has been exactly 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes and 0 seconds since Justin last saw Alex. He was laying on his bed right now, staring at the blond as he peacefully slept behind him. The sun hit him perfect, so his hair appeared golden instead of his usual bleached blond. Alex turned around in his sleep and was now facing him. He opened his eyes, slowly. He smiled at Justin.

It has been exactly 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes and 17 seconds since Alex kissed Justin. 


End file.
